1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new system for setting horizontal lines for bricklaying. By “bricklaying” is meant the sequential laying of construction block with interconnecting cement, adhesive, or other flowable, securing material. Construction blocks could be cinder blocks, bricks, glass blocks, ceramic blocks, stone or cut blocks, or the like. The invention is a masonry story pole that can be attached to foundations or lower laid block at any angle, but especially at an angle of 90 degrees. To create vertical corner poles so that strings or other lines may be connected as guides for the masonry workers. These guides create a straight line from a top view and may also be used for height delineation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of masonry corner systems and story poles:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,167 describes a novel masonry tool kit that enables masons to plumb their work quickly and easily which saves time and money. The invention consists of two vertical members or story poles which operate in two systems. One system is used for outside corners and the other for inside corners. The vertical members or story poles have markings to save time so brick courses will be pregauged which prevents uneven courses on the wall. The lower L shaped members give stability so that the masonry line can be pulled tight and true with no movement. The masonry guide provides a simplified method of insuring accuracy with quality craftsmanship in masonry work. This masonry tool kit eliminates the need to shim or build a lead at the top of the foundation inside or outside corner as the lower L shaped members secure the vertical member or story pole in the correct position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,851 describes a device for constructing walls of building blocks and the like. The device can be clamped down upon a corner block by turning a hand crank at the top of a long rod that extends above the top of the wall. Slide grips for a running line are provided that fit vertical flanges on the devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,077 describes a combination tool useful to a variety of building trades in building erection. The tool can be used as a story pole, a surveyor's rod, an extensible measuring device, a plumb and a horizontal level. When used as a measuring device, story pole or surveyor's grade rod, the tool of the present invention provides direct read capabilities eliminating the need for computations which in turn prevent errors in arithmetic commonly made when using tools of the prior art. The tool is particularly efficient for use in setting and erecting commercial store fronts typically constructed of aluminum and glass and effectively replaces at least five separate tools commonly used by the building trades.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,127 describes a device to be used by brickmasons in the erection of a brick wall that embodies, speed in setting-up, precision and choice of the mortar joint spacing and is adjustable to a variety of wall heights.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.